


In and out of my mouth

by Numberonephanboy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Its a little weird soo, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Phan - Freeform, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numberonephanboy/pseuds/Numberonephanboy
Summary: Phil believes  his husband has an oral fixationSmut





	In and out of my mouth

The first time it happened, we were situated on our bed. Phil is laying back against the headboard with his head thrown back. I'm in between his legs, his dick in my mouth. 

  His cock was thick, filling my mouth. I moan as the feeling. It lays heavily on my tongue and brushes against the back of my throat as I bob my head slowly.

  I pull off with a soft smack. I kitten lick the head. "Love your cock." I mutter. 

  Phil laughs. "I'd say you only love me for my cock." 

  I look up from under my lashes, a small smirk on my lips. "How'd you know?" 

  "Considering this is my third blowjob today, I'd say it's safe to say you have a thing for it." He groans in the middle of it due to me running my flat tongue along the slit. 

  "Can't a guy show a little appreciation for his husband." 

"A guy-Mmm Dan fuck-with an oral fixation." Phil teases. 

  I swat at him playfully. "I do not." I mouth along his thigh, rubbing my hands up the inside. "I just really really enjoy sex." 

  He bucks forwards when I suck along the base. A low groan pulls from his throat. "Baby, I think it's safe to say, both are true." 

  He grips my hair and pulls my head up so that my lips rest on the dark, red, fleshy tip. I hum, questioningly as if I had no clue what he wanted from me. The vibrations make him huff shortly.  
   
  "Please." He says quietly. All I Can think is, Fuck he might be right, because I can't think of a single thing I want more than his dick in my mouth. I drop my jaw automatically, his dick sliding in perfectly. My eyes flutter shut and I moan appreciatively, sending vibrations through Phil's dick. I suck hard, causing him to shove too much, too fast, down my throat.  
   
  I gag slightly and pull away.  
   
  "Shit, Dan, I'm sorry." 

  "S'okay, wasn't expecting it is all."My voice is scratchy and rough and Phil looks at me skeptically. 

  "I really am sorry, baby." Phil continues to apologize.  
   
  I smack his thigh. "Quit that, it's really okay babe." I lean back down, my hand lines him back up with my mouth and I deep throat him. My thumb pressed into my palm, a trick I had learned over the years to help keep from choking.

  My mind begins to fog and it's just me and Phil's velvety cock. I bob my head slowly drawing it out. His dick drags across my tongue and I sigh happily.  
   
  All to soon Phil begins bucking his hips sloppily and I'm forced to quicken my pace. He doesn't speak, he doesn't need to. Within minutes he's cumming down my throat and I'm left lying there a softening cock still in my mouth. Phil twitches lightly at the over stimulation.  
   
  I wait a minute or two longer before dropping his flaccid dick all together. Phil's thumb comes up to press at my raw bottom lip. I smile, biting at the fleshy bit softly.   
   
  "I'm not complaining, but there's no way you don't have one." He laughs.  
   
  I role my eyes and make my way into his lap, my untouched dick bobbing slightly. My knees bracket his outer thighs. I grind into him.  
    
  I lock my gaze with Phil's before touch myself, stroking slowly. "Fuck, 'm so hard. My turn, yea?"

   Phil smirks and clumsily flips us over to return the favor.  
   
***

I'm in the kitchen eating a bowl of fruit, when Phil enters. He snakes his hands over my hips and across my middle. 

  I finish chewing before speaking. "What do you want?" I ask blandly, pretending he isn't rubbing small circles into my pelvic bones. 

  "Nothing." He replies. His rest his chin on my shoulder then whispers. "I wanna watch you eat that banana." 

  I huff a laugh. "Whatever Phil." I grasp the back of his neck. "What do you really want?"  

  "No, I'm serious. I want to watch you eat."  
   
  I frown at the odd request, but comply. I grab the bowl in both my hands and turn around in Phil's grasp. His hands are planted firmly on my ass. Picking up a grape I pop it into my mouth. I pick up another and do the same. 

  "No, no. You're doing it wrong." Phil complains.  
   
  "How am I eating wrong?" I ask with raised eyebrows. 

  "Just-I'll do it." He snatches the bowl from me.  
   
  "Rude." 

  He doesn't respond. I watch him pick out a strawberry.  
   
  "Are you really going to feed me?" 

  "Yes, now close your eyes." 

  "Fine." I shut my eyes. I open my mouth for Phil to fit the strawberry in, but he pushes it shut. I frown, confused. 

  He rubs the berry across my bottom lip slowly. He traces my mouth carefully and I feel the bumps of the seeds against my lips. After a moment he pushes against them, trying to get me to open up I assume. I part my lips just a crack and he pushes the berry in and out gently.  
   
  I snap out of it and bite the tip off abruptly. 

  "Satisfied?" I smirk, but it's quickly replaced with another look of confusion.  
   
  "I am." Phil says with a smirk of his own.  
   
  "Well are you going to tell me what that was all about?"  
   
  "That was me proving that you have an oral fixation."  
   
  I shove him away and groan frustratedly. "I do not have an oral fixation." 

***

The next time it happens we had just gotten home from a New Year's Eve party. 

  We barely had time to get off our shoes and coats before jumping each other. Phil has me pressed, rather painfully might I add, against to wall. I'm already half hard. 

  Phil connects out lips roughly, his tongue explores my mouth expertly, but it's not enough. I pull back shortly. 

  He tries to pull me back in, but I stop him. "Wait."  
   
  He stops almost immediately. "What's wrong?" 

  "Nothing, I just wanted to give you the kiss I really wanted at midnight." I answer.  
   
   Cupping his cheeks, I join our lips, molding them together. His top lip is between mine. I bump our lips together a few times, teasingly. I run my tongue across his lip and open my own lips invitingly. He barely skims the tip of his tongue across my own and I whine.  
   
  He moves a hand to the back of my head, tilting it. I tease his tongues into my mouth, sucking on it. He's more gentle this time. He swipes in between my gums and upper lip. I moan and press closer and starts kissing me deeper. I feel myself growing harder.   
   
  I pull back with a soft smack, Phil tongue dragging against my own as I do so. 

  "Fuck, keep kissing me like that, please." My voice is quiet and breathy. 

  Phil chuckles and dives back in  
I moan immediately, my hands moving to tug at his hair. I suck at his bottom lip for a minute too long, but it feels so good having his mouth on mine. I can't believe I'm getting all hot and bothered over a kiss.  
   
  Phil's hands begin wandering and someway or another he skims over my erection. I moan into his mouth. 

  "No oral fixation my ass, look how hard you are baby and I haven't even properly touched you." He palms at me lightly before removing his hand. 

  "Fuck you-Shit, Mmm, Phil please." I almost whimper when his hand returns, adding more pressure than before. 

  "Admit it." Phil says lowly.  
   
  "Phil what..the hell... Admit what?" I gasp out through the pleasure. 

  "Admit you have an oral thing." He states plainly. He removes his hand. "Do it and I'll let you fuck me." 

  I groan. "You're cruel."

  He takes a step back, tbough his hand grips my chin. His thumb just barely pressing into my mouth. "Say it babe." 

"Fine, fine. I...I have a thing for oral." I sigh quietly. 

"Was that so hard?" Phil laughs. 

"Ugh, you're in sufferable." I grip his hips quickly. "Now what were you saying about my getting to fuck you?" 

"Mmm, Please do."


End file.
